redwallworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Layla Goldeneyes
Welcome! Hi Layla Goldeneyes -- we're excited to have Your Redwall World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro haha...so, i'm here Layla!lol!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi!! This is such a cool idea! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) 'Tis a pleasure, Layla!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) So I shall. But it's gonna have a gazillion spoilers>:D I love spoilers.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I will keep that in mind. --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Could you please explain what this is all about? I have a vague idea, but I want to make sure of what this is before I do anything. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 21:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm here, Layla! Hey, Layla, can you help me with stuff like the background and the picture in the top left corner for the Redwall Wars Wiki? What do we do here anyway? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yore welcome. Im assuming yore on right now since you answered so quick. I think this wiki is a good idea. This is mostly a fan fic site? COol! I think i'll make articles on ampanna and lijel...Bye!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 10:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) you need to put Clarissa Piketail on here!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks Layla! I saw your user page on Redwall Wiki and decided to check it out. Me likey! Arrowtail Leave a message after you click! 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Is there any way the occupation of this site will be continued? It looks so onderful but its hardly used... :( Ruko "F.F."Artist & Proud. 14:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC)